Island of Doom
|image =HB Goji ep 25 preview.png |nameofepisode =Island of Doom |series =The Godzilla Power Hour |episodenumber =25 |director =? |writer =? |aired =1979 }} Island of Doom is the twenty-fifth episode of The Godzilla Power Hour. Plot The episode opens up with the Calico Crew off the course of Australia, keeping track of a new Weather Satellite being deployed to take photos of the South Pacific. Unknown to the Crew however on a far off island, A Criminal Organization known as "COBRA," lead by their leader(s), General Xadar and Colonel Varna notices the Satellite being deployed as well. Fearing that their Base of Operations will be discovered, Xadar has the Satellite shot down with a Missile. The Calico Crew notices the destruction of the Satellite and traces the origin of the Missile strike coming from COBRA's Island, to which they head off to to get some answers. Back on COBRA's Island, General Xadar reveals to his troops that thanks to their Nuclear Reactor that is currently constructing Nuclear Warheads, they intend on using the finished Warheads for World Conquest. COBRA however notices the Calico entering their Island's Sea Space and hoping to get rid of the intruders, Colonel Varna orders COBRA to release their Underwater Mines, trapping the Calico in a Minefield without escape or evasion. Majors calls upon Godzilla, who arrives on the scene. Unaffected by the destructive capacity of the Mines (after curiously scooping one up for a closer look,) Godzilla scoops up the rest of the Mines and destroys them in the palm of his hand. As Majors and Brock spy on the Island to gather evidence to prove COBRA's illegal activity on the Island, they notice the Island's abundant arsenal of Cannons, Missiles, Turrets, and its Nuclear Reactor. While investigating the Reactor's inner workings though, Majors and Brock are discovered by COBRA's Soldiers and are held captive (Majors had tried to call upon Godzilla for help, but was unable to reach Godzilla due to the Reactor's Radioactivity jamming the Signal.) Noticing Majors and Brock's overdue departure, Quinn, Pete, and Godzooky also head to the Island to find them. However, they too are quickly discovered by COBRA's Soldiers and are locked up along with Majors and Brock, with Xadar and Varna thinking that they are all Spies. To make matters worse, COBRA's Reactor suddenly goes critical, endangering everyone on the Island and the World of Nuclear Fallout. With Godzilla as their only hope, Godzooky breaks out of the Island's Imprisonment Tower and heads off to the Ocean to call upon Godzilla. Godzilla hears the call and heads off to rescue the Calico Crew's from their imprisonment. COBRA takes notice of Godzilla's presence and they proceed to hail down upon the Monster King with all of their weapons: From Turrets, Missiles, Tanks, Cannons, Jets, to even a field of Land Mines, all of which fail to do any harm to Godzilla whatsoever. Thanks to Godzilla sheer size, Heat Rays, and Flames, all of COBRA's weapons are destroyed and both General Xadar and Colonel Varna are forced to flee for their lives. Godzilla then rescues the Calico Crew from their Imprisonment, but there is still one more problem: COBRA's Reactor, which is in danger of exploding. Godzilla however quickly disposes of the Reactor, first by hurling it into the Ocean to cool it down, and then using his Heat Rays to Neutralize the excess Radioactivity, effectively saving the Earth. Later that day, the Calico Crew is informed that Australia's UN Forces will clear out what's left of COBRA's Island and all of COBRA's members will be imprisoned soon enough. Appearances Monsters *Godzilla *Godzooky Gallery To be added Trivia *This is the first of two episodes in the Godzilla Power Hour series that does not feature any other monsters besides Godzilla and Godzooky. *This episode marks the second time in the Godzilla Power Hour series in which Godzilla does not fight against a monster. Poll Do you like Island of Doom? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Episodes Category:The Godzilla Power Hour Episodes Category:The Godzilla Power Hour